Partner Shipping
by Thumpersmith
Summary: First ever published Fanfic. No real plot, just fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Partner shipping

Beacon Academy, the best hunter and huntress school on Remnant. The grounds some of the best cared for in Vale, despite the nature of their school. The ravens and crows chirping as the sun rose over the quiet and peaceful sch-

An explosion rocked the grounds, the birds upset over the interruption to their morning. Following closely behind the explosion were several voicing shouting "NOOOORRRRAAAA!"

…. On second thought that last statement was false. Beacon was anything but peaceful with students like Nora on campus.

"Ok Nora," Jaune said calmly, wiping some batter from the back of his head, "I would like you to explain how you made something as simple as pancake batter LITERALLY EXPLODE!"

"Uuuuuummmmmm I don't know," Nora responded, her attention quickly shifting to the batter stuck to her hand. "OOOOAAAAHHH, yummy!"

"Jaune, let me tell you from experience that she probably accidently activated her semblance in excitement for pancakes," Ren said, batting at some batter that stuck to his pink strip of hair.

Letting out a sigh, Jaune looked around the kitchen to review the damage the batter explosion caused. Every surface within a 3-meter radius was covered in the stuff, with Nora and Ruby being absolutely covered in it. Yang's entire back was covered, being as she was talking to her girlfriend Blake at the time. Jaune was surprised at how calm the blonde was considering the amount of batter stuck to her precious hair. Jaune and Ren where both hit, with Jaune having batter in his hair and on his right arm, right leg, and entire back, while Ren was in the same except it being on his left side. Weiss, who was trying to contain her 'partner' (Jaune knew there was more than just friendship between the heiress and scythe-wielder, but decided not to tell them anything), was more fortunate, with only her hands and forehead having any trace of batter on them.

Blake was lucky, having Yang be her unintentional meat (or batter) shield allowed her to not have a single drop of the substance on her. Pyrrha was also lucky enough to be free of batter, but her method of protection was a little… embarrassing for her and Jaune.

Jaune sighs, looking down at the mass of red hair huddled into his onesie's chest. His partner Pyrrha's hands were clutching his chest, cheek resting right above her hands, eyes closed.

Jaune leaned down, whispering in her ear "Danger's past Pyr, you can let go now."

His partner opened her eyes, looking up and staring into him with her emerald eyes.

He stared back, mentally hitting himself. He has accepted that he fell for his partner after the dance, apologizing to Weiss the next day. That's actually how he found out she liked Ruby, since she waved Neptune off as just a way to get Jaune off her. While she was talking, she was staring at Ruby, who was focused on her book. Jaune didn't say anything but even he saw what that stare held.

He hated himself, because know he's fallen for 2 unreachable woman, one for being gay and the other for being Pyrrha freaking Nikos! He really needed to stop falling for such women.

Pyrrha, this entire time, was screaming in her head to force her head those last couple of inches and finally kiss him. She's been waitng months for this moment and was tired of waiting for him to take the hint.

A soft 'click' breaks both of them out of their thought. Turning both theit heads to the group, they see everyone staring at them and Blake holding her scroll up.

"Geez you two, at least wait until Jaune cleans himself up before you two start. She smirks, making Jaune and Pyrrha turn the later's hair color.

All the others in the room looked at Blake in surprise, except her girlfriend, who was laughing hard.

"BLAKE!" Weiss yelled. "I expect that sort of comment to come from Yang not you!"

"Oh like you're one to talk." The fanuas shot back.

"What exactly are you implying?" Weiss asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I have to spell it out? I'm talking about you and Ruby."

The heiress and the cloaked girl both flushed, Yang now on the floor laughing.

"W-What are you talking about? W-We're just good friends." Weiss said, not seeing Ruby's disappointed look.

"I can see the headline now. 'Heiress of SDC Cradle Robber!' Oum that will spread like wildfire." Blake said, smirking at the deep red blush on Weiss's face.

Team JNPR stared in silence, shocked by the actions of the fanuas. Well everyone but Nora, who started eating the batter again.

"W-We should let them be." Jaune 8said, Pyrrha and Ren nodding in agreement. The latter dragged Nora out as they softly closed the door, the argument between Weiss and Blake fading into the background as they walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune opened the door to JNPR's dormroom with a sigh, the batter still all over everyone.

"Ok, Pyrrha and Nora you two go shower. Me and Ren will try our best to clean ourselves up with paper towels." Jaune said, going to get the paper towels.

Pyrrha opened her mouth to protest that she hadn't gotten any batter on her when Nora grabbed her hand. "Let's go Pyrrha!" She dragged the redhead to the bathroom.

Jaune came back and handed Ren a roll of paper towels, who nodded in thanks. They both sat on Jaune's bed.

"So, you said you spoke from experience about Nora's semblance?" Jaune asked, cleaning the back of his neck.

Ren sighed "Yep, just be glad it wasn't syrup and was just batter. I still felt sticky a month after that." the boy cleaned the back of his left arm.

Jaune shuttered "Jeez, how many times has this happened?"

"41, atleast nobody was seriously hurt this time." Ren sighed, cleaning his leg.

Jaune looked at Ren shocked, taking off his hoodie and wiping the back of it.

"You and Pyrrha seem to be closer." Ren commented monotoned, taking off his jacket to clean it.

Jaune's face reddens, looking at Ren. "I-I mean of course we are, we're partners after all."

"I meant in a different way." The lotus boy said, a teasing glint in his eye. "I mean it looked like you two were about to kiss."

Jaune reddens deeper, hiding his face in his hands. "Y-You must b-be seeing things."

Ren chuckles, patting Jaune's clean shoulder. "Jaune, we all know that you like her. Why don't just tell her?"

"Oh like you and Nora?" Jaune shot back.

Ren's usually stoic face reddens slightly "That's different, we've been friends for years, so I don't want to ruin our relationship if we break up."

"Then you understand what I'm going through." Jaune looks out the window, smiling fondly. "She's the only one to ever believe I could become a good hunter. She has been by my side every day since that incident with Cardin, and never fails to make me see the bright side of thngs. She's the most important person… no most important thing in my life, and if I ruin it, I would have ruined the best thing that ever happened to me."

Ren looks at Jaune, understanding covering his features. "I guess we're both stuck huh?" Jaune nodded in agreement.

The pair continues to clean themselves until the bathroom door burst open.

Nora came out with a towel tied around her body, skipping to the dresser and making her chest bounce.

Ren's eyes follow Nora, trying hard not to stare at her barely contained chest but failing.

Pyrrha walks out slowly, holding her head in one hand and her towel in the other. 'Note to self, never shower with Nora again.' she thought.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha, her towel better at covering her body than Nora's. Still, Jaune looked away blushing, seeing Ren still staring at Nora. "Ren, you go in first."

The silent boy shakes his head to clear it and nods, politely asking Pyrrha to allow him into the bathroom. He locks the door and slaps himself 'Oum damnit I need to get a hold of myself.'

Back inside the room, Pyrrha notices Jaune looking away and sighs in relief. She walks over to her dresser and starts looking for clothes. She frowns "Where are my dust damn underwear?"

Nora giggles "In the wash, same as mine! I guess we're going commando! Ooooo maybe that's how actual commandos start their training, they have to-" Pyrrha tunes out Nora and reddens, seeing two options. Either stay in the dorm room and wait in her towel, or go without and get dressed. "Well…. Fuck."

"What was that Pyrrha?" Jaune said, still looking out the window.

Pyrrha gets an idea, a crazy, weird idea, but one that wouldn't hurt to try. "I don't have any clean clothes, besides my school uniform, and I rather not wear a skirt without underwear." She reddens, but giggles as Jaune's body stiffens (not in that way) at the mention of going commando. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow for a bit?"

Jaune is shocked, feeling the heat coming off his face. "S-Sure. What about you No-" he looks at Nora, who is putting on one of Ren's outfits, tongue out smiling. "Nevermind, yeah bottom drawer there should be some sweats."

Pyrrha smiles and kisses Jaune's cheek "Thank you so much." Jaune nods, his voice unusable in fear of it cracking. 'S-She k-kissed my cheek!' Jaune thought, touching his cheek.

Pyrrha checks the bottom drawer, smiling when she sees a bunny on the side of the sweats "Pumpkin Pete Jaune?" She giggles.

"T-They're comfortable." he replies, hiding the fact that they remind him of her.

Pyrrha chuckles and lifts the sweats up, seeing something red poking out from underneath another pair. Curious, she pulls the red fabric out and is surprised.

It's a sweatshirt with her face on it, not pumpkin pete but her first championship match she can tell because it was hard to smile being so exhausted.

"Jaune, can I wear this?" She asks, showing Jaune the sweatshirt. The blonde instantly wanted to disappear from existence, hitting himself mentally for letting her find the sweatshirt. "S-Sure."

She smiles and turns his head to the side, putting the borrowed clothes on and sighing in relief at how soft it was. "How do I look?"

Jaune turns his head and drops his jaw. While not form fitting, the look of Pyrrha in slightly oversized clothes, his oversized clothes, made it seem like she glowed with beauty. "Y-You look fantastic."

The red head blushed from the honest answer. "Thank you again." She wraps the towel around her head and sits next to Jaune.

"So, what should we do for training tonight?" Jaune asks, still looking at Pyrrha.

"Actually Jaune, I was planning on going out to eat tonight. Care to join me?" Pyrrha's heart was racing, nervous that he would refuse.

Jaune was at a lost for words. "R-Really? You don't mind eating out with someone like me?"

Pyrrha lays her hand on top of his hand "I'd love it if you could go." She says smiling nervously and shyly.

Jaune looks her up and down then smiles, flipping his hand and holding it. "Then I'd love to go with you."

Pyrrha looks at their joined hands and smiles widely.

Nora, listening to the entire exchange, laughs loudly. "Finally you two!" The Arkos pair jumped. "Oum knows how long we've been waiting for you to gi on a date!"

Jaune and Pyrrha both blush deeply "I-It's not a date!" They both yell out.


	3. Chapter 3

The bathroom door unlocks, and Ren walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He observes the scene in front of him. "Nora, just don't ruin that pair like the last time."

Nora nods and giggles, staring at Ren's, while not as muscular, fit form as he when over to his closet and grabbed his outfit.

Nora was smiling slyly, bouncing up in down in anticipation. Jaune and Pyrrha both looked at their hyperactive teammate, wondering why she was so much more hyper.

They're answer came to them when Ren put on his jacket. On the front of it was Nora's symbol, the pink standing out brightly compared to the green of his jacket.

Jaune opened his mouth to say something when Nora covered his mouth. "Say anything and I'll make sure you and Pyrrha can never kids." She whisper wickedly sweet in his ear. Jaune gulped and crossed his legs protectively, nodding in fear.

Jaune stood up, "I'm going to go shower now." he walking into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Pyrrha was covering her mouth, surpressing her giggles from seeing the symbol that basically marked Ren as Nora's. 'I need on for Jaune.' She thought.

Ren looked the three, confused. "What?"

"Nothing Ren! Just a funny joke I told them."Nora said, nudging Pyrrha's shoulder. "Right?"

Pyrrha nods "It was humorous."

Ren looked at the two and sighed. "Ok, I'm going to go check on the others." He walked out, unaware of what Nora did to his outfit.

Pyrrha broke down in giggles, "Oh Oum Nora! When did you do that?"

"The same time I did this." the orange haired girl said, reaching under her bed and pulling out a hoodie with Pyrrha's personal symbol on it."Should fit Jaune perfectly I say."

Pyrrha smiled and took the hoodie. "Thank you Nora."

Nora giggled and hugged Pyrrha, "Hey we both need help with those thick headed lugs. These is just step one in my 13 step full-proof plan."

Pyrrha chuckles, "Good luck with that."

"Luck taken! Now I'm going to go check out what's happening in the kitchen. No booping with Jaune while we're gone." Nora said, laughing at how red the champion got.

"NORA! I'm going to to do that with him! At least not yet." Pyrrha muttered that last part.

Nora giggles and walks out, Ren's pants slightly dragging on the floor.

Pyrrha feels her face cool and takes a deep breath.

When she first came to Beacon, she thought it would be a good chance to feel freedom from championship fighting. She never expected to make so many friends, believing that nobody would approach her due to her fame.

Then came Jaune, the self proclaimed womanizer and ignorant boy. While she was unimpressed with him at first, the thing that stood out to her was the fact he didn't know who she was. After this, she was determined to be his partner, to have her first friend that knew her for her, not for her fights.

She never expected to fall for Jaune, but after the Cardin incident, the amount of effort he put into his training and studies made her admire the amount of devotion he poured into everything he did. His kind heart and friendliness is what got her to fall for him.

There was only two problems with him, his lack of self confidence and his complete oblivious to her hints. Or maybe he knew them, but he just has too little confidence in himself that he ignored them.

"Tonight I'm changing that." Pyrrha said, looking down at the borrowed hoodie and smiles. "He's so dorky and romantic." She hugged herself, smiling.

A girlish yell is heard from the bathroom, making Pyrrha jump up and knock on the door. "Jaune! What's Wrong?!"

"We ran out of hot water! It's colder than Weiss's glyphs!" Jaune replies, turning off the shower. "Can you hand me my clothes on my bed?"

"Sure." Pyrrha replieds, walking over to his bed and grabbing his clothes. Before she walks back she pauses, looking at the hoodie with her symbol on it. 'Should I?' Slowly, she reached over and put the special hoodie in the place of the original hoodie. She knocks on the door. "Jaune, I got your clothes."

He opens the door slightly and takes the clothes. "Thanks Pyr." He closes the door and starts getting dressed.

When he puts on the hoodie, he looks at himself in the mirror. His blonde hair needs to be cut, growing a little too long for his likes. He notices how much his body has toughened up, his clothing feeling more tight on his biceps and shoulders.

He pauses, looking down at his chest. 'Is this?' He touches the symbol. 'Yep it's Pyrrha's symbol.'

After a few seconds, the full meaning of what that meant made him turn red. 'Wait! Does this mean?' he shakes his head. 'No No No, I'm positive this doesn't mean she actually likes me like Nora and Ren…. Oh fuck me I'm an idiot of course it does!' He sits on the toilet lid, sighing. 'Ok, so what now? I guess I'll just see how tonight's dat- Dinner! Tonight's dinner will go.'

He walked out, deciding not to say anything about the hoodie. "Thanks again."

Pyrrha nods and smiles, "No problem Jaune."

They stood there, an awkward silence falling over them. "Um, check on Ren and Nora?" Jaune suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Pyrrha said, smiling softly. She grabbed his hand. "Let's get going."

Jaune blushes slightly, a smile forming on his face as he squeezes her hand. "Lets."


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I'm sorry this took longer than the last chapters to write. I was busy last weekend so I didn't have time to write. Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone that has followed, favorited, and left a review. Thirdly, while this is a mainly JNPR focused story, it will focus on team RWBY every so often.**

 **As always, please feel welcome to leave a review and pm. I'm always open for tips.**

While team JNPR were dealing with their problems, team RWBY were stealing with and angry Goodwitch and a coffee drinking Ozpin.

"So let me get this straight," Goodwitch started, pinching the bridge of her nose. "All of you four and team JNPR were dragged here by Nora Valkyrie for her need, and you stress need, for pancakes. While the batter was mixing in that mixing bowl," She pointed to the destroyed mixer, the pancake batter now hardening, "Her excitement for the prospect of pancakes caused her to accidently activate her semblance. That caused the mixer to cause this massive mess." She looked at team RWBY, who all had looks of guilt. "Do have that all correct?"

Team RWBY nodded in confirmation, too afraid to speak.

"Glynda, I think that we can make the punishment for this quite simple." Ozpin said, taking a drink of his seemingly endless supply of coffee.

Goodwitch sighed in frustration. "You 8 are to pay for a new mixer and are to clean up this mess." She looked over the 4 teens, "After you clean yourselves up." She turned and walked away, Ozpin following her out, a humorous glint in his eye.

Ruby sighed, "That went better than I expected."

"I guess I'm paying for the mixer?" Weiss said, already knowing the answer.

"Yep, you are a princess after all." Yang said, frowning when she felt her hair and the harden batter stuck into it.

"For the last time, I am not a princess!" Weiss said

"Can we not argue while 2 of us are covered in batter?" Blake said, looking around the room. 'Oum Damn it's on the ceiling.' She thought.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, lets go clean ourselves up."

When team RWBY walked out of thef kitchen, they ran into Ren. "Oh hey Ren, You cleaned… up…. Quickly…" Yang trailed off, staring the the bright pink spot on the front of his coat. The others also stared, surprised that Nora would do something so bold as to mark Ren as hers.

"Yeah, well I think I used the last of our hot water." A girlish yell is heard in answer. "Make that I know I did. So clean up and replacement?"

Weiss shook her head out of her thoughts and nodded, "Yes, but Ruby and Yang are going to shower to clean the mess off of them first."

Ren nodded in understanding, "Ok, I'll start clean I guess." He paused, noticing the stares he was getting. "Why are you staring?"

Ruby opened her mouth to say something but was quickly silenced as Nora turned the corner, shooting a warning glare at the cloaked girl. She closed her mouth.

"Come on Ren! We got some cleaning to do!" Nora half yelled, dragging the Ponytailed boy into the kitchen, shooting team RWBY one more warning glare before slamming the door shut.

"Was that-" Yang started to ask.

"Yep." Weiss answered

"That means-" Ruby started

"Let's just leave them be." Blake suggested. The other girls nodded in agreement and walked to their dorm room.

When they opened the door Ruby rushed ahead of Yang. "First!" She yelled as she slammed the door shut.

Yang grumbled under her breath. Blake kissed her cheek, "Calm down. Besides this is the perfect time to ask." Blake looked at Weiss.

Yang looks at the heiress, "Good point." She grins at Weiss, her grin holding no humor.

Weiss glups. "T-Talk about what?"

Yang points to Weiss's bed as she sits on Blake's. The heiress sits and looks at Yang, kinda scared. Blake sits next to her girlfriend, holding her hand and keep an ear out so Ruby doesn't surprise them.

"So Weiss," Yang started, "I think this is a good time to ask you."

"A-Ask me what?" Weiss said, nervous.

"When are you going to finally ask Ruby out?" Yang asked, completely serious.

Weiss pauses, the question unexpected. "Wait what?"

"Don't play dumb Princess, you can't be dumb even if you tried." Yang said, "How much longer are we all going to have to watch as you two dance around each other's feelings. It's starting to get anno-"

"Wait, what makes you think I even like Ruby like that?" Weiss interrupted.

Yang opened her mouth but Blake beat her to the punch, "Weiss, you are like a sister to me, so as your friend and teammate, I'm saying this with all my heart. You being dumber than Jaune."

Weiss scoffs, "I don't think you have ide-"

"You're always by her side, you constantly frett over Ruby's safety, are way more open to physical contact with her, made it your top priority to make sure she had the best 16th birthday ever, and I swear to Oum if you think for a second that we believe Cardin fell down those stairs after smashing Ruby's cookie you're the real dolt." Yang interrupted, smirking as the Alabaster haired girl grew redder with each statement.

"I-I'm just b-being the best teammate I can be." Weiss replied.

"Best teammates don't have a diary dedicated to the 'adorable, cute, sexy dolt that is Ruby Rose.'" Blake said, pulling out a white book with a Red Schnee symbol on it. "I'm going to ask about the pictures or how you got them. Weiss, face it, we all know you love Ruby."

Weiss blushes deeply at the sight of her diary. She quickly took it from the Ravenite. "F-Fine." She grew quiet, whispering. "I-I love Ruby."

"What was that?" Yang asked, leaning in closer to Weiss.

"I LOVE RUBY!" Weiss yelled, face redder than Ruby's cloak. "I love your sister! I love how cute she acts. I love how much she works to keep up with everyone. I love her cloak and her dedication to her Scythe. I love it when she's around me and just always being honest. I love her." Weiss looks Yang in the eyes. "And I will not let anything happen between us."

Yang smiled, getting up and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm happy you care so much for my sister. You still didn't answer my question."

Weiss sighed, "I want it to be special, to be more than just asking her out on a date. I was planning on doing it during the Sadie Hawkins dance this month."

Yang hugged the heiress, "I think she would love that." Yang pulls back, grinning. "I would threaten you to treat her right, but I have a feeling that you would hurt yourself more than I ever could."

Weiss nods than, surprising both Blake and Yang, hugs the brawler. "Thank you for accepting my feelings for Ruby. You're a great big sister."

Yang blinks then smiles softly, hugging Weiss back. "No problem, Weiss."

Weiss smiles then pulls back, " Now I'm going to go buy the new mixer. Tell Ruby to meet me at the airships."

"Will do, schnee you later." Yang says, making Weiss and Blake groan. Weiss walks out, feeling much better and lighter on her feet.


End file.
